The Blue Box Collection
by gotdraco
Summary: A collection of excerpts from the life of the Doctor's newest companion, a yet to be named girl. Alone, they tell simple stories. Together they chronicle the adventure of a lifetime. 11th Doctor/OC
1. Blue Box 1: Run

**Hello! Welcome to The Blue Box Collection! This is a collection of excerpts from the life of the Doctor's newest companion, a yet to be named girl. Alone, they tell simple stories. Together they chronicle the adventure of a lifetime. Disclaimer: I do not own/write/act in the marvelous television series known as Doctor Who.**

* * *

Blue Box # 1

Run

* * *

The little things stand out the most. His tousled hair, his crooked bowtie. His sideways smile. His pretentious attitude. His apologies. His amazing way to give them chance after chance to go away. His disappointment when they don't. His terrifying punishments. His sad eyes afterword. And then he turns around, straightens his bowtie, dons an ugly hat, (which he deems 'cool') and shouts, "Geronimo!" And then we're off on another adventure. We would laugh so hard as we'd dance around that little blue box that's bigger on the inside. I'd look into his eyes, and they would dance too. He was so happy. But then the dancing would take him back. Take him back to the other girls. Rose. Stuck in another universe. Martha. Fighting the world's wars. Donna. She can't even remember him. And then there was Amy. Oh Amy. He cried so very much. She could have lived, could have traveled with him. She could have had the universe. But she chose Rory and also death. It was while before anyone else. He thought that Amy had been a tragedy. Clara Oswin Oswald. Souffle girl. She would die, and he would search for her. He would find her, and she would die again. Eventually he couldn't find her anymore. So much hurt and pain for a thousand year old man. He waited even longer after Clara, until one day. One day I was going home down a poorly lit street, and I closed my eyes for a second, just a second!- and when I opened them the most horrid stone creature was in front of me, its sharp teeth only inches from my face. Then suddenly there was a man beside me. A raggedy man.

"Not again," he muttered through clenched teeth, "Not again."

Then he grabbed my hand and whispered, "Run."

* * *

**Feel free to voice your opinions. Please. **


	2. Blue Box 2: Mistakes

**I know, I know, this one is even shorter than the first one. I promise that they will get longer… ish. Disclaimer: I do not own/write/act in the marvelous television series known as Doctor Who.**

* * *

Blue Box #2

Mistakes

* * *

He snapped his fingers and the magic blue doors popped open. In front of me is the entire universe. The center console pulsated with readiness. The TARDIS wants to go on an adventure. I do too. He turned to me, smiled, and straightened his bowtie.

"Well? Where do you want to go?" All of time and space and I don't know what I want. Hell, I don't even know what the options are. I want to go… I want to go… I want to go…

"Someplace awesome."

A shadow passed over his face. I've said something wrong.

"No, no, no," he whispered. He looked at me and I could feel the sadness of a thousand men in his eyes; in his soul. The emotion was gone in a heartbeat.

"No!" A goofy smile played across his face. "Let's go somewhere cool! You know, lots of things are cool. Like fezzes!" And then he was running in circles, pushing buttons and pulling levers.

I messed up today. I let him remember. I can't do that. I have to help him be strong.

* * *

**Feel free to voice your opinions. Please. **


	3. Blue Box 3: Shattered

**Here we go. A little longer. I normally write much longer chapters, but for this story I don't think it would work any other way. Disclaimer: I do not own/write/act in the marvelous television series known as Doctor Who.**

* * *

Blue Box #3

Shattered

* * *

I woke to the familiar sound of the TARDIS. I smiled, and jumped to my feet. I hurriedly pulled on some jeans and an only slightly dirty T-shirt. Running around with the Doctor leaves little time for doing laundry. I scampered downstairs where I found him sitting on my kitchen table. He fliped his hair and asked, "What took you so long?" Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lovely blue box.

* * *

I woke to the familiar sound of the TARDIS. Again? So soon? He usually gives me a couple days before taking me on a new adventure. Well, I'm not complaining. I walked to the dresser, eager to put on the clean clothes that I washed last night. On the floor next to my bead is the same dirty shirt that I wore yesterday. Strange. I must have forgotten to wash it, although I'm sure that I did. I meandered downstairs and found the Doctor sitting on the kitchen table for the second time this week. "What took you so long?"

I laugh. "Really Doctor, again?"

He gives me a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"You said that to me yesterday morning." I tilted my head sideways. How can he not remember this?

"No, I wasn't here yesterday morning."

I stared at him. "Yes. Yes you were. You took me to- to-" But I can't remember. I have no idea where we went yesterday.

The Doctor got up from his perch on the table and gently took my hand. "Let's see if we can figure this out in the TARDIS." He pulled me into his blue box.

* * *

I woke to the familiar sound of the TARDIS. No. Not again. This time I don't even bother to get dressed. I rushed past the dirty clothes on the floor and storm into the kitchen. The Doctor looks up and starts to say, "What took you so long?" when I interrupt him.

"I will not do this again. This is the third time. This is ridiculous." He stared at me, a confused look on his face. "I will not get into that box again," I continued, "Until you explain this to me."

* * *

I woke to the familiar sound of the TARDIS. Damn. "Doctor!" I shouted, "DOCTOR!" I refuse to go down there. His brown hair poked into the doorway.

"What?" he asked.

I sat up. "I will not stand for this. I will not do this over and over again. I will not. I don't know if this is your doing, and it better not be. I refuse to be forced into this." I've gotten out of bed and am now yelling in his face. "I REFUSE." At those words the world shatters. All around me glass begins to crack and fall away. I covered my head as my bedroom is reduced to a pile of shards. When everything was still, I looked up. I'm in the TARDIS. The Doctor turned to look at me, a goofy smile on his face. Noticing the confused expression on mine, he worriedly asked, "Are you ok? You look a little out of it."

I breathed deeply. "Out of it? OUT OF IT? I have my rights to be a little out of it. I'm standing in a pile of glass. GLASS. Do you know why I'm standing in a pile of glass that just thirty seconds ago was my bedroom? Do you? Because I have no bleeding idea!" I glare at him, extremely frustrated.

"But- but-" he stammered. "You aren't standing in a pile of glass?" I looked down, and see that he's right. I'm not standing in a pile of glass. I looked back up at him. Did I just imagine all of that? Just now? I don't see any other way it could be true. But it was so realistic… Maybe I'm just spending too much time with the Doctor.

"Nevermind," I whispered, "Just kidding."

As the Doctor slowly started the TARDIS, I saw a glint of light off to the side, but when I look, there's nothing there.

* * *

**Don't worry, all will be explained at a future date. :) Now, feel free to voice your opinions. Please. **


	4. Blue Box 4: Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own/write/act in the marvelous television series known as Doctor Who.**

* * *

Blue Box #4

Mother

* * *

An older woman stood at the edge of the street, her mind sick with worry. Her daughter, her beautiful baby girl, had changed. She left on trips so often. 'Traveling' she said. The mother knew that that was a lie. One day she had called the hotel that her daughter was supposed to be staying at. Her daughter wasn't there, never had been there, and had no reservations for the future. Her child had lied to her. Not a little white lie, but a legitimate lie. For no reason. The mother couldn't just let this go. One day, she followed her girl and watched her get into a phone box. A phone box of all things! Ridiculous. She would have confronted her daughter right then and there, but then a man went in there with her. A man! In a phone box! With her daughter! There's only one thing that they could being doing a space that small, and she would not let her daughter go at it in a phone box! The mother had marched right up to that phone box, and was about to knock on the door, when it disappeared in front of her eyes. She blamed the strange phenomenon on her anger. That was two months ago. And now, on the way home from the supermarket, she had finally decided on something. Her poor girl had been whisked away by this man's lies, and cheap magic tricks. She would find her daughter, and when she did, she would make sure that this nasty man would pay for stealing her baby girl.

* * *

**Feel free to voice your opinions. Please. **


	5. Blue Box 5: Tear

**Very short. Disclaimer: I do not own/write/act in the marvelous television series known as Doctor Who.**

* * *

Blue Box #5

Tear

* * *

The Doctor leaned over the console, very worried. His faithful companion had been acting, well, odd. She'd stayed mostly to her room for the last couple of weeks, and had hardly said a thing. For her, that was a great feat. He chuckled. Maybe he was over thinking. Maybe she was just feeling a little sick. But the other day… The other day she'd yelled at him about standing in a pile of glass. The look oh her face was terror and confusion. But there was no glass there, and as soon as he had pointed it out, she shut down. He wanted to believe that she was just having a bad morning, but she had been so serious. Something was wrong. He had to make sure. He had to. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her. He quickly typed nonsensical formulas into the console screen. He pulled levers and twisted knobs and then waited impatiently as the screen began to spew out information. He quickly skimmed everything, and then sat back. He read everything again, double checking to make sure he was reading correctly. He stared at the screen, and let it blur out of his vision.

"No," he breathed, "That can't be right."

A single tear slid down his face.

* * *

**Feel free to voice your opinions. Please. **


	6. Blue Box 6: Beautiful

**She needed a change of pace. Disclaimer: I do not own/write/act in the marvelous television series known as Doctor Who.**

* * *

Blue Box #6

Beautiful

* * *

Oh, it was beautiful. The Doctor had taken me on a surprise trip to Kranch, a small planet known for its color. I didn't think much of it at first, but when the Doctor opened up the TARDIS doors, I gasped. It was beautiful. Tall bright green grass waved in front of me. Above, giant feathered birds soared. They were pink and purple, blue and yellow, and every other color that there could possible be. As we walked through the grass, tiny magenta mice scurried across our path. The Doctor led me past sight after sight, each one more brilliant and vibrant than the next. I was immersed in a world of beauty, a welcome change from my past month. I could stay here forever. I really could. Just as I'd decided that this was the place for me, the Doctor pulled open a tree. My jaw dropped.

"Doctor! Doctor! What are you doing? You're hurting it!" I yelled out, horrified. He simply shushed me and then reached inside the tree. I grimaced. When he pulled his hands out, they were covered in a neon yellow slime. I walked over and peered over the Doctor's shoulder. In his hands was, well, a Something. The Something was fluffy. Very fluffy. It began to shake violently. I stepped back, alarmed. _Poof! _The fuzzy fluff fluffed out to be roughly the size of a basketball. The Doctor turned and looked at me expectantly. I reached forward and touched it. The Something was softer than anything I'd ever felt before. It purred at my touch and then jumped off his hand and scurried into the underbrush.

"What was that?" I whispered as a smile of delight crept onto my face.

"A Something."

I looked up quickly. "Really?" Could I really have guessed the name?

The Doctor laughed. "No, it's called a Fluffling."

I leapt up at smacked the back of his head. This led to an all out came of Tag that covered most of the small planet. It was a welcome change to my strange week.

* * *

**Feel free to voice your opinions. Please.**


	7. Blue Box 7: Shards

**Disclaimer: I do not own/write/act in the marvelous television series known as Doctor Who.**

* * *

Blue Box #7

Shards

* * *

The East Coast in the sixties was a lovely place to be. Families were happy and laughing. Bathing suits were colorful. Girls danced in circles in the hot sand. Little boys threw mud at each other. The Doctor has gone on an all out spree to take me to the most amazing places. I guess he's trying to get me out of this weird funk I've been in ever since... Ever since I lost it. I don't really understand what happened. But it was me that was imagining things. It was me that was seeing things. I'm the one thats got to be crazy.

"Come on!" the Doctor was chasing little children in the surf. Gah. Somethings never change. I smiled and ran in after him. Maybe there really is nothing wrong with me. Whatever it is, I should just put it out of my head and enjoy the day. After all, how many chances do I have to dunk the Doctor?

* * *

The day was waning away. The sun was almost gone, leaving a lovely watercolor effect in the sky for us to remember it by. The Doctor had purchased two popsicles- one for me to eat like a normal person and one for him to throw across the beach when it started dripping on him. The Doctor was up ahead now, picking at seashells. Today had been good. Ouch. Today had been good until I'd stabbed my foot with something. I looked down. What was that? A sharp piece of shell? An angry crab's pinchers? What? Oh. A piece of glass. Damn litterbugs. I pulled it out of my big toe and winced when it began to bleed. Just what I need. I took a step. "Ah!" Another piece of glass. "Really?" I muttered. I looked around. What were they doing, fighting with glass bottles? Must have been. There was several more glass shards all around me. I looked up. They were everywhere. Sharp shards of glass jutting up haphazardly out of the sand as far as they eye could see. A hundred feet in front of me the Doctor was stepping on the glass. I could see his feet bleeding.

"Doctor!" I shouted. Why was he still walking? He was going to hurt himself.

He turned around. "What? Did you find a particularly good shell?"

"Doctor, your feet!"

He looked down. "What about my feet?"

"They're bleeding you bleeding idiot!"

"My feet are fine! Oh! Did you mean the heat? Is it too hot? We can leave if you want. Sorry about the mishap. The surf is pretty loud you know!" He nodded at me expectantly.

Why wasn't he noticing what was wrong? This was just like when I imagined the glass on the TARDIS.

Oh.

I looked down. The glass was gone. My foot wasn't bleeding. Everything was fine.

Everything was fine except for me.

* * *

**Feel free to voice your opinions. Please.**


	8. Blue Box 8: Meeting

**The inevitable meet the parents! ****:) **Or parent in this case. Disclaimer: I do not own/write/act in the marvelous television series known as Doctor Who.

* * *

Blue Box #8

Meeting

* * *

It was late and it was dark. Luckily the moon was bright enough for me to jam my keys into the door. I flipped on the hallway switch and blinked in the sudden light. It was good to be home. The familiar smell, the feeling of safeness, my mum's shoes in the entryway… My mum's shoes in the entryway? What? What was my mother doing here in the middle of the night?

"Mum?" I called out tentatively. I walked into the living room and there, on the couch, was my mother. "Mum!" I shook her awake. "Mum what are you doing here? This is my house! My house." When she finally woke up she gasped and stared at me as if she hadn't seen me in months. Then she blew up on me.

"I have every right to be in your house. Ever since you, since you…" Her voice wavered, "Every since you went missing I've been here, waiting for you to come back. Besides, someone had to let the police in."

Missing? Police? "Mum what are you talking about? I've only been gone a day."

"A DAY? You've been gone for three months! No one knows where you've been! Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Do you have any idea how mad I've been? You are in so much trouble young lady. I hope you know that I reported your boyfriend to the police." She was standing up now, shaking with anger. Three months I've been gone… Oh no. The Doctor messed up. He dropped me off at the wrong time. Damn. This will be a mess to explain. Wait. Boyfriend?

"Boyfriend?"

"That's right. The brown haired man you were in a phone box with. A phone box! I know what you two were doing in there, and I do not approve! Especially when he stole you away! I might even say kidnapped!"

Oh god. She thinks… Oh god. Gross. God. "Mum, that man is not my boyfriend, and I most definitely did not shag him in a phone box. Really mum."

She rolled her eyes. "Then what other explanation do you have? Because I need one. And you are not leaving the house until I get one." And at that moment the doorbell rang. We walked to the door, glaring at each other. My mother jerked the door open. It was the Doctor.

"You forgot your regular shoes! I do believe that you are wearing a pair of rare 18th century…" He finally noticed my mother glaring at him. "Hello!" The he promptly walked into the house and gave my mother a hug. "And how are you?"

* * *

**Feel free to voice your opinions. Please. **


End file.
